The present specification relates to a battery pack for a portable electronic device.
A battery pack is typically the main power source for portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and portable computers. However, a battery pack can require careful handling, particularly during recharging. For example, in order to avoid damage, some kinds of batteries should typically be charged only when within a certain temperature range. Accordingly, many portable electronic devices provide mechanisms for monitoring the temperature of the battery pack to avoid charging the pack outside of its preferred temperature range.
The battery pack's temperature can be monitored using a temperature sensing device to ascertain the precise temperature of the battery pack before charging. For example, a thermistor placed near or in contact with the battery pack is used to relay temperature information to a processor in the portable device powered by the battery pack.
A cellular phone handset uses a rechargeable battery pack that often uses electrical connections. The handset often draws power, supplies charging current, verifies the model of the battery pack, and monitors the cell voltage and temperature during charge and discharge. This uses several logic circuits and analog-to-digital converters (ADC) in the handset, as well as many connecting contacts to the battery pack. A battery identification resistor provides a convenient method of tagging and identifying the battery pack.